


宣言

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 他并不需要她
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	宣言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [manifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147772) by [could-have-beens (uncorrectgrammar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncorrectgrammar/pseuds/could-have-beens). 



你并不需要她。

当你再次见到她时，请你这么试着说服你自己。这次可能是你最后一次能看着她的微笑，听着她的笑声，牵起她的手，请把你自己的身体埋在她的身体里。随着每一次呼吸，这一切都会不断褪色，请你知道，也许在另一世，你能毫无畏惧的爱着她。

请你尝试着伤透她的心。当你看到她看到你脸上毫不惊讶的表情时，你就知道她会理解的。要释然她所做的一切，毕竟这对她更-安全-不是吗？这对她是最好的，这是你欠她的。请不要让她等待了，也不要指望她等你了。请埋葬下你对她可能拥有的希望，然后使劲说出你之前该对她说的话，因为你现在已经没有权利对她说这些话了。

别感到后悔。想想西里斯，想想当他跌入维幔时你的世界是怎样变得黑暗的。你要明白，现在邓布利多去世了，世界会变得更黑暗，不论天气如何天空都将被重新刷洗。你要知道，如果你失去了她，世界将会变得更糟糕，从黎明到白天结束，每一个血腥的长夜都会变得更加黑暗。

当她亲吻你的时候，请用力的回吻。让你自己完全沉浸在那幸福的几秒钟里，以至于让你忘记可怕的前路。请记住她那灼热的眼神，她嘴唇的触感以及她头发的香味。请把这一刻从时间中折叠出来。带着它与你另一世度过的那些偷来的日子、那些灿烂的晴日与你前行。

把她抛在脑后吧。

当你感受到罗恩和赫敏怜悯的眼神时，你要坚定，她最好不要和我在一起。听听你声音中的绝望吧，在他们的信仰中，她的幸福对地球的转动才是至关重要的： _ **她其实并不需要我。**_

因为她并不需要你。你也知道她不需要你。她已经有足够多的事情要担心的了，特别是她的父母和她的哥哥们都卷入了一场你必须要赢的战争中了。

但是也要记得，她是强大的。她总会参与战斗，无论如何，没有人能拦住她加入战斗。她会赢的，她一直都会赢的，无论前方有多少艰难险阻—她都会赢的。如果有人能活着见证战争的结束，那一定是她。要绝对肯定的认识到这一点，因为在接下来可能发生未来事件版本中，没有一个她可能不会活下来未来。你不能设想一个她没有活下来的世界。

她并不需要你。如果没有你，她的生活也还是能照样过的很好。

没有她，你的生活也得继续。你必须这样做。你以前也这么做过，不是吗？请提醒你自己，你以前也不是生活在没有她温暖的触摸、她头发穿过你手指、或能感受她嘴唇特殊的形状和压力的生活中吗？

请记得，因为你还有罗恩和赫敏。他们也怀着紧张和期待指望着你，即使你对前路没有明确的方向和计划回答给他们。但你也要知道，他们信任你，对你有信心，这就足够了。

当你看到他们两个坐的很近时，请忽视你剧烈的孤独。假装你没有看见他们在一起时轻柔的微笑和他们稍纵即逝的触摸。努力不要想起她。

你失败了。你还是在想着她。

在夜晚，当寒冷的空气渗透入你的帐篷时，请拿出活点地图，查看有她标签痕迹的地点，用魔杖的光检查一下它吧。

让你的思绪远离这片森林，回到与她在学校草地静谧的角落度过的那些日子。多梦见她，回忆起那些阳光灿烂的午后，让这些记忆驱散黑暗、恐惧和疲倦。

当你醒来，感受不到光明和解脱，只有熟悉的空虚时。请安慰自己，她在霍格沃茨，你知道她是安全且受到保护的。把这当做是你胸中最后的指明灯，因为如果你必须做出选择，如果在她的生命和这个世界中你必须得做出选择——

这样你就知道，你其实并不像大家所认为的那样无私。

这些都是谎言。

你其实并不需要她。

再试着说服你自己，你就知道这些永远不是真的。


End file.
